Last Kiss
by LoveAlwaysWins
Summary: Elena knows she'll see him again,in the place where they can just be together without life getting in the way, after all 'it will always be you Damon'


**Last kiss **

Disclaimer: as always I don't own TVD or any of the affiliated characters etc.

Though I wouldn't mind Damon paying me a visit (; this one shot is named after & inspired by the song Last kiss by Taylor Swift.

These are the last few times he'll see her like this. Laughing, warm and alive. He'll never see her chocolate brown tresses or touch her smooth olive skin ever again. The next time he visits mystic falls she'll be nothing but a loved memory and a tombstone. It's as if she knows somehow that hes going to leave soon, as if she senses it in his troubled eyes and barely there embraces. She never actually voices her fears, that will make them much too real and she can't deal with them at the moment, she's content just being by his side and belonging, finally just to him.

The first time she told him she loved him was after Klaus was dead and all the darkness which cloaked mystic falls had been lifted, she felt as if she could finally see clearly. She remembers the way her heart was pounding in her chest as she dealt the final blow to the man that had destroyed her life in a few short months. Her elation as she realized it was all over, she was enveloped in a crushing hug by Stefan and as she opened her eyes she saw _him_ slowly looking up with a resigned droop of his mouth. She remembers running across the room and kissing him, passionately, intense and romantic just the way he deserved to be kissed. This impossible, frustrating yet incredibly beautiful man who had risked everything for her on so many occasions, who unfailingly put her first. '_It will always be you Damon'._

Nothing about them has been easy, from their transition into friends then into lovers, but once it happened no one could deny they were made for each other. Whenever Elena smiled, Damon moved a bit closer; it was like gravity, that sense of falling but being perfectly in place. This he realizes is what he has always wanted, this easy and irrevocable love and companionship, her warm kisses and tender hugs to welcome him home. He wonders how he will ever be okay with leaving her, he cant even think of it without something deep inside him choking but he knows its what she deserves, after all Elena deserves the children and marriage scenario that he cannot provide. It breaks him knowing he can never be the right one for her.

It's in their last few moments together that they both acknowledge the fact that they'll never see each other again; words don't need to be exchanged at all for her to know.

'_I love you Elena, more than anyone has ever been loved' _she sucks in a deep breath and nods while silent tears ghost down her face, _'I know Damon'._ All she wants is for him to stay but she knows he feels he is holding her back from having a human life. She has told him so many times that she just wants him but he never quite believes her. Her throat is tight and heavy as she swallows and says _'I love you Damon' _he nods and kisses her one last time, their lips perfectly synchronized. She knew it would hurt but god she wasn't expecting this feeling of emptiness and desolation already and hes not even left yet.

After a few more painful yet strangely poignant moments hes gone. Out of her life for ever. That's when she lets herself really feel, heartbroken sobs rip out of her chest, she curls into a ball on her bed and rocks herself to sleep. She vows never to forget the exact shade of blue his eyes were and the way he half smiled when she said something feisty, the way his nose wrinkled when he tasted her burnt cooking. She peers faintly into the darkness and thinks one day, they'll meet again. She understood why he left her, hell if she was in his position she would have done the same thing, she loved him enough to leave him if that was best for him. She knows he'll wait for her, one day when the last strands of life are slipping away from her and her hands being held tightly by her grandchildren and loved ones, that's when he'll take off his ring and they'll meet in the place where there is no end, where they can just be Damon and Elena and limits of the world don't exist.


End file.
